The Difference Between a Drizzle and a Hurricane
by Vermonster
Summary: In his entire life Harvey Spector had only ever truly cared about two women: Donna and Libby. When Mike arrived at the office he knew it was a matter of time before he had to share Donna, but he had never thought he would have to share Libby as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: While this show is my addiction... I own nothing (sadly) wish I owned Harvey and Mike though, I'd have fun with that.

And on a side note: Can I have a squeal moment about how excited I am that _Suits_ finally has it's own category? I've been hoping for one for a while. (SQUEAL!) Now they just need to make one for _Captain America_.

* * *

><p>Harvey Spector smiled as he walked into his penthouse apartment on that Thursday night. As much as he loved work (and he really did, at least when he was winning) he was glad that the week was almost done. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but work had become a lot more difficult after he had hired Mike Ross. It wasn't that the kid didn't know what he was doing, because for the most part he did, but Harvey was constantly faced with the nagging worry that someone would find out that Mike had never been to Law School, let alone Harvard. He did his best to hide it from his young associate and for the most part he was convinced that the young lawyer had no idea just how worried his mentor was about both of their jobs. But he never truly breathed properly until he had made it back home at the end of the day and he was able to relax and have some time to himself.<p>

He locked the door behind him and made the decision that that night his _Harvey time_ would involve an ice cold beer when he heard something, or someone in his kitchen. Something had dropped onto the tiled floor, it sounded like a pot, and the noise was followed by a whispered curse. "Fuck!" Harvey glared toward the kitchen, wondering how he had not noticed that his lock had been picked, that was the only explanation to someone being in his kitchen after all, as he silently made his way to the front closet, pulling his metal baseball bat out of the closet and quickly and quietly making his way toward the kitchen. Right before he stepped into the kitchen he raised his bat to shoulder height, preparing to swing at the intruder the second he walked into the kitchen and ask questions later. It wasn't like the crook would be able to sue him for injuries anyway, he had broken into Harvey's home after all and seemed intent on stealing something from his kitchen. Harvey didn't give himself time to think about how ridiculous it was that a thief would break into his apartment to steal some pots and pans as he jumped into the kitchen and swung his bat, smiling in a brief moment of excitement when he heard the dull thud of his metal bat hitting flesh. The girly scream quickly brought him out of his euphoria and he turned to look at his intruder and this time it was his turn to curse as the metal bat fell onto the floor next to him.

"Shit," he muttered as he quickly dropped to his knees beside the pretty little brunette that was now sprawled across his kitchen floor, clutching her left side and gasping in pain. "Libby, I'm so sorry," he almost moaned as he reached out to move her arm away from her side so that he could check to make sure nothing was broken.

"You should be," Libby gasped out, lifting her arm briefly to slap his hand away from her stomach. But she never got to slap him, she winced and bit her lip to keep her gasp of pain in as she lifted her arm and quickly dropped it, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a few shallow breaths before she opened her brown eyes again. "Jerk," she added for good measure, hoping that she could make Harvey feel even worse than he already did. The guilty and pained look that swept over Harvey's face told her that she had succeeded. He nodded grimly and reached out again, this time he succeeded in gently lifting her arm off of her stomach and placing it on the floor next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her body tensing in a defensive maneuver as the man lifted his hand again. "Christ," she muttered when the pain in her side got worse, she should not have let her body tense up.

"I just want to make sure there's no damage," Harvey said softly as he gently reached out and began to pull the brunette's tank top up her stomach to reveal where he had hit her with the bat.

"No!" Libby bit out, ignoring the pain in her side as she lifted her hands to push Harvey's away from her. "No offense, Harvey, but we both know there's damage. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather go to a doctor than have you examine me in your kitchen." Harvey nodded and stood up from the ground, pulling out his cell phone so that he could call Ray to have his driver pick them up and bring them to the E.R. Libby waited quietly until his brief phone call was done before she spoke again. "Why do you even own that baseball bat?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why were you even in my kitchen?" Harvey fired back, not answering the young woman's question.

Libby shrugged before biting her lip in pain, she really needed to work on not moving anything that was in any way connected to her ribs. "I was cooking you dinner," she said as if that one statement explained everything. "Speaking of which, you might want to turn your oven off if we're going to the hospital. I wouldn't want to burn down your pretty apartment."

Harvey nodded and walked over to the oven he never used and turned it off before he turned back to study the brunette on his floor. She was small, painfully so, if he wasn't mistaken she had lost weight since the last time he had seen her. It wasn't that she looked like skeletor or anything, she wasn't skin and bones, she had muscles, but she still looked way too small to be healthy. She had once explained to him that all dancers were typically smaller than most women but that never made him feel any better about how small the woman in front of him looked. She tilted her head to the right, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes despite the pain she was in. "What's on your mind, Harv?" she asked, a small smile gracing her pink lips.

"Just wondering what would have happened to you had I hit you as hard as I could have," Harvey said as he made his way over to the woman, preparing to help her stand so that they could walk down to the car.

Libby gave a small twitch of her shoulders that was supposed to signify a shrug, "Internal bleeding. Punctured lung, spleen, liver maybe. Death." Harvey shot her a look that clearly told her she needed to stop joking about that. He felt guilty enough as it was, he didn't need to feel guilty about something that he didn't do, and she didn't need to give him more things to worry about. Libby smiled at him, reaching her hand up to pat his cheek, "Don't worry Harv, I'm going to be fine."

Harvey nodded. He had made a point in his life not to worry or care about other people, but Libby had always been a soft spot for him. But she was going to be fine, there was nothing to be worried about. He kneeled on the ground next to her and carefully slipped his arm behind her back, "Okay kid," he said softly, "it's time to stand up now." Libby nodded and tried to sit up quickly, flinching in pain at the sudden movement. "Easy does it," Harvey warned, "take your time."

"Got any more cliches for me?" Libby asked through gritted teeth as Harvey slowly guided her into a standing position. "No _mess with the bull get the horns_? Or _love is blind_?" Harvey laughed and shook his head at the cliches that had nothing to do with the situation at hand. Libby nodded, "Thank you, Harvey," she said softly, suddenly serious. Harvey glanced down at the girl who was now standing next to him. Her face was tense with pain, but she was trying not to let him see that. She had had her fun, trying to make him feel guilty, but now she was trying her hardest to make sure that he did not feel too guilty. She was failing miserably. All he had to do was look at her face, the pain in her eyes, and the guilt would come sweeping in again.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked as they began to make their way across his kitchen toward the front door of his apartment. "I'm the reason you're in pain right now. What kind of person would I be if I broke your ribs and then just left you to deal with them on your own?"

"The Harvey Spector I know and love," Libby said with a smile.

Harvey chuckled, "Come on kid," he said, shaking his head with another small chuckle, "Your carriage awaits."

-.-.-.-.-

Harvey woke up the next morning in a chair in the hospital. He groaned when he sat up straight and moved his head left and right, trying work out the kinks. He heard a small giggle from the hospital bed to his right and he turned to look at Libby. She smiled at him, "You look like shit," she said with a small smile.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better," Harvey said as he stood up and stretched.

Libby shrugged, "It's the painkillers," she said with a smile. "They're miracles in pill form." Harvey smiled at the small girl, happy that she was feeling better. When they had arrived at the hospital they had spent six hours in the waiting room. At one in the morning they finally made it to see a doctor. She had gotten x-rays of her ribs taken and to Harvey's relief nothing had been broken which was a surprise. Bruised ribs, yes, but not broken. They had given her pain killers, but she had gotten so comfortable in the hospital bed while waiting for the x-ray results that Harvey had made the executive decision that they would stay at the hospital that night instead of driving back to his apartment. He had laid down on the hospital bed next to Libby's to begin with, but in the middle of the night Lexi's pain killers had run out and she had started whimpering in pain. Harvey had rolled out of his bed and sat down in the chair next to her bed, giving her more pain killers and then he held her hand until the pain killers kicked in. Now, he could only assume that he had fallen asleep in that damn chair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, his brown eyes ghosting over the girl's face, looking for any signs of pain. "Really?" he added, giving her a look that clearly said that he did not want to be lied to.

Libby nodded and slowly sat up in her bed, testing out how it felt to breath and move. "I'm okay," she said as she pulled the blankets off of her and gingerly moved to the edge of her bed. "Really," she added, catching the skeptical look that Harvey was sending her. "The nurse came in a little bit before you woke up and gave me some more drugs. She said I could check out whenever I was ready."

Harvey nodded and shot the woman a knowing look, "And I assume that you're ready to check out now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Libby nodded, her smile growing, she knew that she wouldn't have to say anything, Harvey would see where she was going with this. "And you're coming to the office with me?" Harvey asked, a smile spreading across his own lips to match hers.

"Donna would be mad if she didn't get to see me," the brunette pointed out with a smile as she pushed herself off te bed and into a standing position. "Just let me get dressed and we can go. I know how much you hate being late to work," she added with a knowing smirk on her face. Harvey nodded and turned to walk out of the room, he figured that the woman didn't need his help getting dressed so he would go get some coffee.

Libby took less time changing that Harvey expected her to and within twenty minutes she was checked out of the hospital and they were walking out onto the street as Harvey hailed a cab. He didn't like taking taxis unless he absolutely had to, but he needed to get to the office and change into his spare suit before everyone else got to the office and waiting for Ray would take too long so he would suffer for the fifteen minute ride that it would take to get to the firm. "You never told me what you were doing in my apartment," Harvey said once they had both slid into the car and the driver was pulling into traffic.

"Every time I get in a cab in New York I find myself hoping that it'll be the cash cab," Libby said with a happy smile as she rolled down the back window so that she could stick her head out of the window to see more of the city around her. "Do you ever wish that?" she asked, briefly turning her head to look at Harvey before she stuck it back out the window again.

"No," Harvey deadpanned. "But what I do wish is that you would tell me what you were doing in my apartment last night."

"I told you," Libby said, rolling her eyes at the older man, "I was trying to cook you dinner. Had I known that you make a habit of beating the crap out of your guests I would have asked you to meet me at a restaurant instead just to save my ribs. I need that shit, you know?"

"Why are you in New York, Lib?" Harvey asked, turning to look at the younger woman with his eyebrows raised.

Libby laughed and pulled her head back into the cab, rolling the window back up before turning to look at the man sitting next to her. "I got a job here, Harv."

"A job?" Harvey asked, raising his eyebrows higher than before. "Where?"

"At Juilliard," Libby said with a note of pride in her voice. She laughed when she noticed the surprised look on Harvey's face. "What?" she asked with a smile, "You don't think I'm good enough to teach at Juilliard? Because they seem to think I am."

"You're teaching?" Harvey asked, allowing excitement to tint his tone as he stared at the small woman next to him.

"Pointe and classical partnering," Libby said with a nod. "See why I need my ribs now? The new semester starts in like two weeks." She turned to look at Harvey, expecting to see a smile on his face, but she didn't. She saw something much better. Harvey was staring at her with wide-eyed admiration, he looked like he had no idea how to explain the joy he felt for her. "Proud of me?" she asked him, raising one eyebrow expectantly, letting him know that she expected an answer even though she already knew what that answer would be.

"Of course I am, Lib!" Harvey exclaimed. "I mean, this is everything you ever wanted! Of course I'm proud of you! So you decided to celebrate your new job by breaking into my apartment and cooking me dinner?" Oddly enough that sounded exactly like something that Libby would do, she had never truly known how to relax.

"That and tell me about my new apartment," Libby said with a smile. Harvey waved his hand, letting her know that he was waiting for her to continue. "It's this great two-story pent house in the middle of New York City," Libby said with a growing smile on her face. "It's got a great view, low rent, and it's close to work, the one problem is the roommate," she turned to look at Harvey to make sure that he was paying attention to her. "He can be a bit of a jerk from time to time."

"_He_?" Harvey asked, picking up on the undesirable word. "Libby why are you telling me this? Do you really think I want to know who you're shacking up with?"

Libby laughed and shook her head, "You're too serious, Harvey," she said as the taxi pulled up in front of Pearson Hardman, "If you had checked your guest room before you attacked me with your baseball bat you would know that I'm talking about you."

"And were you planning on asking me if you could live in my guest room?" Harvey asked, climbing out of the cab and wrapping his arm around the young woman's shoulders as they walked toward the office. "Or did you just assume that I would say yes."

"How can you say no to this face?" Libby asked, pointing to her face that at the moment was featuring a very pretty little pout.

"Fine," Harvey said, rolling his eyes as they approached the elevator. "You know that pout is my Kryptonite."

"Yes it is, Clark Kent," Libby said as they walked onto the elevator and Harvey hit the button for the floor his office was on.

It did not surprise Harvey to see Donna sitting at her desk with a cup of Starbucks in her hand as they approached his office. "Hello Boss," Donna said without looking up from the magazine she was reading, but she did look up a moment later when she heard a second step of lighter footsteps following Harvey. It wasn't like Harvey Spector to bring his girlfriends to the office. Donna looked up so that she could see what was so special about this girl. "Libby!" she almost squealed when she recognized the girl, "What are you doing here kiddo?" she stood up from her seat and walked around her desk to hug the girl, but Harvey placed himself between the two women.

"Just settle for a hand shake today, Donna," he said firmly before he walked into his office to change out of his wrinkled dirty suit and into his spare one, he was going to have to remember to bring in a new spare suit tomorrow morning. He could always send Mike to his apartment to get a new one for him, but he knew Jessica would see that as an abuse of power, and to be honest, he still did not trust the kid's taste in suits.

"What was that about?" Donna asked, staring after Harvey before turning back to the small brunette standing in front of her.

"I let myself into his apartment last night, and I was trying to cook him a surprise dinner, but I guess he thought I was some crook that had broken into his apartment and was trying to steal his pots because he took a baseball bat to my ribs, we spent the entire night in the E.R. hence why he's using his spare suit."

"Are you okay?" Donna asked, turning to look the girl over, searching for any visible signs of pain.

Libby nodded and reached into her bag to pull out her bottle of painkillers, "These things are keeping me happy," she said with a laugh. "I've got three bruised ribs, but no fractures, so it'll heal pretty quickly." She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a tall, skinny man who practically ran into her in his effort to get to Donna's desk.

"Is he here yet, Donna?" the man asked, frantically eyeing the closed door of Harvey's office. Donna nodded silently and the man hit her desk with his fist before cursing, "Damn, I left some briefs that I needed to read in his office last night and I was supposed to have them finished by this morning. How much trouble am I going to be in?" As he asked this question he turned to look at Libby, she gave him a small smile as she saw the way his eyes trailed down her body. "Hi," he said, tilting his head to the side and studying her a bit more.

"About as much trouble as you will be if you ever check her out again," Harvey said as he walked out of his office briefs in hand. "Here you go." His voice was hard and so were his eyes, but both softened when he turned to Libby. "Lib, meet Mike Ross, my new associate. Mike this is Elizabeth, my little sister."

* * *

><p>And that's all folks!<br>I know that giving a main character a sibling is pretty cliche, but I like it.  
>Let me know what you guys think.<br>Reviews = Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what I wouldn't do to Harvey Spector if I owned him... yup.

Anyway, brief shout-out to Iuliana: I'm glad you like that this story is Harvey centric, there will be brief tidbits from Mike's point of view (like this chapter) but I agree... people tend to like Mike more which is a bit difficult for me to understand.

* * *

><p>Harvey had expected Libby to say hello to Donna, maybe make plans for lunch with her, and then head back to his, well their, apartment and get some rest. The doctors had made it very clear that she was supposed to get a lot of rest and take it easy on her ribs. But Libby wouldn't have been the Libby he knew if she listened to the doctors. Instead she had pulled a seat next to Donna's desk so the two women could catch up. Then when Harvey had hinted that Donna needed to get to work Libby had headed to Jessica's office to say hello to her older brother's mentor, the two women had gotten to know each other pretty well when Jessica was putting Harvey through Harvard. Then Libby had gone down to the paralegal offices to say hello to Rachel. And then she had followed Mike around like a little puppy for an hour and a half before she finally wound up back in Harvey's office. She sat on his couch, bouncing one of his autographed basketballs against the one wall of his office that wasn't glass and asked him questions about everything he was doing for another hour. Harvey would have been annoyed if it had been anyone besides Libby, but because it was her he couldn't help but smile, it was just like old times. "So what is due diligence?" Libby asked, bouncing the basketball against the wall again. Mike had said something about that earlier that morning and she had nodded as though she understood what that meant, but she had no idea.<p>

Harvey smiled at the younger woman and shook his head, he could just imagine her pretending to know what the term had meant just because she didn't want to admit that she had never really taken an interest in her brother's job. "Due diligence is an investigation into a potential investment," he said softly, turning back to the briefs on his desk. "When a client of ours is going to invest in something or form a merger with another company we must do due diligence to make sure that the investment will be a profitable one for our clients."

Libby nodded. "So law's really all about money?" she asked, bouncing the ball against the wall again. "It's all about what will make the most money for the clients and the firm?" Harvey nodded without looking up from the paper in front of him. She was silent for a moment and Harvey almost thought her questions were done, but with another bounce of the basketball she opened her mouth again. "What is the difference between and associate and a partner?" she asked, turning to look at her brother as she caught the ball. "What's the difference between you and Mike?"

Harvey smiled, "Associates do the work," he said with a shrug, "partners do the billing." Libby nodded, but the look on her face clearly told her brother that she expected more of an answer than that. Harvey nodded, he should have expected that. "When I get a new case Mike gets to do all the research, all the dirty work, and he gets to write about everything I do in court." Libby snorted as if to say _superiority complex, much?_ Harvey smiled, "But I'm the one who goes to court, I'm the one that gets the praise."

"How do you become a partner?" Libby asked, bouncing the ball against the wall again.

"You have to buy into the firm," Harvey said, flipping one brief closed and flipping open the pages of another. "Once your billables are high enough that the firm wants to make sure you stay with them they ask you to be a partner. You buy into the firm and then you're invested in it, you won't leave."

Libby nodded and bounced the basketball against the wall again, preparing to ask another question, but she was interrupted when the door to Harvey's office swung open and someone walked inside. Harvey looked up from the brief, annoyed that Mike had once again decided to walk into his office without knocking, but his annoyance grew when he looked up and saw Louis Lit walked into his office, a cheeky grin on his face. "What do you want, Louis?" Harvey asked, shooting the junior partner a glare.

"I just heard that Elizabeth was in town and I wanted to stop in and say hello," he said, his smile widening before he turned to smile at Libby. "Welcome home, Elizabeth," the short man said, "I hear that Harvey here has not been too accommodating since you got in town."

Libby gave a borderline flirtatious smile to the man standing in front of her. "Louis," she said, standing up and walking toward him. "How many times have I told you to call me Libby?" She reached out and hugged him. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

Harvey rolled his eyes and quickly got up from his desk, walking out to Donna. "Donna," he said in a stern voice, "Can you tell Mike it's time for him to take his lunch break and that he will be bringing Libby out to lunch with him?" Donna nodded and got up from her seat so that she could go deliver the message. Harvey nodded and walked back into the office, "Get your bag, Lib," he said, shooting a cool glare at Louis. He was fine with Libby talking to Donna, Jessica, Rachel; he was even okay with Libby following Mike around and observing everything he did. He even enjoyed all the questions that she asked him. But he hated the way she acted around Louis.

"Sure thing, Harv," Libby said with a smile as she turned to grab her bag. "It was nice seeing you, Louis," she added as Louis turned to leave the office. Once he was gone she turned back to Harvey with a wide grin on her face. "That was almost too much fun," she said with a giggle as she placed the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

"Why are you always so nice to him?" Harvey asked, he tried not to look disgusted as he asked the question. He knew for a fact that Libby thought Louis was a "slimy bastard," she had said so herself on her last visit when he had gotten her drunk.

"Because I love watching your face when I'm nice to him," Libby admitted with a smile. "You get so upset," she cooed in a baby voice as she gingerly reached up to pinch his cheek. "Now where am I going?" she asked gesturing to her purse that was now sitting on her shoulder.

"Mike's going to take you to lunch," Harvey said, gesturing toward the door of his office that had swung open for the second time in five minutes. "You need to eat, he needs to eat, and then Ray's going to take you home so that you can rest and I can get some work done. They pay me the big bucks for a reason."

Libby smiled at him and nodded before turning to smile at Mike. "Okay," she said with a soft nod. "Dinner tonight? I'm cooking, please don't attack me this time." Harvey nodded, a small, guilty smile resting on his lips. Libby's smile grew, "And then Top Gun?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her question, Harvey could never turn down Top Gun.

"I have a need," Harvey began with a grin.

"A need for speed," both siblings continued, a brief grin spreading across Harvey's face as his sister dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Libby nodded again before she turned back to Mike and looped her arm through his, "Let's go, Ross," she said in a cheerful tone, "Where are you taking me?"

"Um, where - wherever you want to go?" Mike asked, glancing back at Harvey over his sister's head. Harvey nodded, silently telling Mike to use the company credit card if Libby decided that she wanted to go somewhere expensive.

They didn't need to worry about that though, because the only place Libby wanted to go was to McDonald's. "I really want some bad-for-me-french fries," she said, defending herself as the two walked into the elevator and left Harvey to his work.

-.-.-.-.-

Mike stared at the woman sitting at the booth across from him. She was eating her double cheeseburger as if she were a starving child who hadn't eaten in days and was worried that the food would disappear from her very hands if she didn't scarf it all down at once. "I'm sorry," she said with a small giggle as she reached her hand up to cover her mouth, flinching briefly at the movement. "I'm usually not this much of a pig," she added once she had swallowed her food.

"Are you kidding?" Mike asked, a joking smile spreading across his cheeks, "that was the sexiest thing I have seen in a long time." Libby smiled shyly and ducked her head in embarrassment, hiding behind the curtain of her dark hair. Mike smiled before he turned serious, "Injured your ribs?" he asked, nodding across the table at the ginger way the girl was sitting.

"What?" Libby asked, surprised, she hadn't told Mike what had happened in her brother's kitchen the night before so it surprised her that he had noticed that she was in pain. Most people didn't look for signs of pain unless they knew the person in front of them was in pain to begin with. "Yeah," she said after a moment, nodding and reaching for a french fry, "pain killers ran out though, I need to take more after I eat. How did you know? Did Harvey tell you?"

Mike shook his head, "I used to read a lot of medical books when I was younger, you are displaying the common signs of bruised or broken ribs, but seeing as you are obviously not taped, I'm assuming they're simply broken."

"When you were younger?" Libby asked in a teasing tone, "Like when you were ten?" Mike nodded, he was serious, but he could tell that Libby thought he was joking. "How long ago was that?" Libby asked, her smile growing, "Five years ago?"

"Very funny," Mike said rolling his eyes with a smile. Libby smiled back and carefully leaned back in her seat, trying to avoid any soft spots or putting too much stress on her back. "So tell me about your dancing?" Mike asked, changing the subject.

Libby looked away shyly, but when she turned back to him her eyes had a glow about that that let him know just how important dancing was to her. "My mom got me into it," she admitted, smiling at some memory that Mike did not know, "When I was five years old. I hated it at first to be honest, Harvey didn't have to spend hours prancing around in an ugly pink tutu and I was jealous of that. As I got older, like twelve, I, well I still hated the classes. A lot of the time I was still forced to wear pink and frankly too much make-up and the girls in the classes could be real bitches. But I loved to dance. And then," she paused, some of the light disappearing from her eyes, she sighed, "and then I got a scholarship to Juilliard for dancing, I graduated and joined a dance company out in L.A. and now I'm back here."

"Why?" Mike asked, watching the girl's face, it was clear that she had skipped over some details, but he wasn't going to push her. The last thing he needed was for Harvey to come after him for upsetting his sister.

"Because I'm too old to dance professionally anymore," Libby said with a sigh. "I'm twenty-four years old and I have to retire. A career in dancing has a shelf-life, mine's up. But I'm still good enough that Juilliard has hired me to teach classes there now. The pay's pretty good, doesn't hurt that I can live at Harvey's place though."

"You and Harvey are close," Mike said with a nod. It wasn't a question, it was an observation. Mike hadn't known Harvey for very long and he had just met Libby, but it was clear that this woman was the most important thing in Harvey Spector's life. Mike had seen a different side of Harvey this morning than he had come to know, and it frightened him a bit. Mike was not used to his first impressions being wrong.

Libby smiled and nodded, "Yeah we're close," she said with a nod, "I mean ... Harvey practically raised me," she stopped there, unsure of how much Mike knew about Harvey's personal life. She had to remember that no matter how nice this guy was he was still her brother's employee and there was still some kind of line in the sand that was not to be crossed. Mike noticed the look on her face and recognized it immediately, it was the same look Harvey gave him after he felt that he had let the young associate get too close. She was shutting down. Libby nodded and lifted her cup to her lips, taking a final sip of it before she stood up to throw out her stuff. "Right," she said with another nod, "Well we should get you back to work, Sir. Harvey really hates when people are late."

"Yeah," Mike said with a nod as he followed the small woman to the trash can, "I've noticed that." Libby smiled at him and ran up to the counter, ordering a large chocolate shake before the two walked out of the building. "For the road?" Mike asked, gesturing toward the shake and straw in her hand.

Libby grinned, "You could say that," she said as she approached the driver's window. She knocked on it with her knuckles and smiled when Ray rolled the window down. "Here you go, Ray," she said with a smile as she handed him the shake. Ray nodded and thanked the young woman as she and Mike slid into the back seat of the car. "Harvey gives Ray C.D.s and quizzes him about them, I give him chocolate shakes," Libby said with a shrug when she caught Mike looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "We've all got our little traditions," she said before turning to the driver and addressing him. "Pearson and Hardman, Ray."

"I don't think so, Miss Libby," Ray said, shaking his head and sending the young woman a smile through the rear-view mirror. "Your brother gave me strict instructions to take you home before I drop Mike back off at the office. He doesn't want to give you a chance to run back in the office and distract more people while you should be resting."

"Like I could really run," Libby muttered, rolling her eyes. "I can barely walk." Ray simply shrugged and continued on his way toward Harvey's apartment building. Libby sighed and sat back in the seat, gingerly crossing her arms over her chest. "This is bull," she muttered turning to look at Mike for some sign of agreement. Mike simply shrugged his shoulders, refusing to take sides. "You are no help," she muttered before turning to look out the window.

-.-.-.-.-

Harvey glared at the clock in his office, Mike and Libby had left for McDonald's almost an hour and a half ago. He had expected their lunch to last a while, Libby liked to talk, but it was called fast food for a reason. He couldn't imagine that they would have much time to talk while they were eating, it only took like five minutes to eat a burger. If he knew Libby the way he did right now she was probably trying to convince Ray to bring her back to the office instead of their apartment. He knew Ray wouldn't let himself be convinced, he was loyal to Harvey after all, not to Libby.

After another five minutes Harvey stood up from his seat with a growl. Where was his damn associate? "Donna," he said, not bothering to hit the intercom button as per his usual, "Get me Ross on the phone," he instructed.

"No need," the associate in question all but yelled as he ran into his superior's office. "What do you need, Harvey?"

"I need you to go back to your desk and go through all the briefs that I left there for you when you were on your lunch break," Harvey muttered, almost glaring at the younger man. "Your abnormally long lunch break has set us back an hour and you will not leave this office until you have caught back up."

"But you were the one who told me to take Libby to lunch," Mike said, gesturing over his shoulder toward the door before looking back at Harvey.

"So it's Libby now?" Harvey asked, standing up from his desk and glaring at his associate. "I believe I introduced her to you as Elizabeth," he added, his glare getting even colder.

"Mr. Spector," a voice came over the intercom. Harvey turned to look at Donna and found her sending him a glare telling him that he was overdoing it on the protective big brother role and that he needed to relax a bit.

Harvey nodded before he turned back to Mike. "Just go review those briefs," he muttered, "we've got a meeting with a potential client and I need you to know everything you can about them. Got it?"

Mike nodded and this time he didn't argue. Obviously Harvey was very protective over his sister and Mike didn't want to upset his boss anymore than he had already done. "Hey Harvey," he said as he turned toward the door, "I was wondering if when we're done with work today if we could talk, I've got something I'm kind of worried about." Harvey just nodded and waved his had, dismissing his associate without even looking up from the magazine he had just picked up. Mike nodded and quickly left the office, waving to Donna on his way past her desk.

Harvey stared after him for a moment before he sat back down at his desk. He was flipping the magazine open again when Donna walked into his office. "Okay, guard dog," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was a bit over done wasn't it?"

Harvey shot her a look that said that he did not want to talk about it. And he really didn't. Because he knew that his reaction had been over done. He had been hard on Mike for bringing his sister out to lunch after he had been the one who ordered the associate to bring her to lunch in the first place. He understood that his reaction was unfair, but it was his sister - he didn't need to be fair about her. Libby was his best friend, he had loved her for her entire life. Hell, he had practically raised her after their parents had died. He was overly protective of her, but he had his reasons. What was worse was he had never had to share Libby before in his life and judging by the fact that their McDonald's lunch had taken them an hour and a half he was convinced that he was going to have share Libby very soon. And that upset him a bit. Not that he was going to admit that to anyone besides Donna, and that was because he couldn't hide anything from Donna. He looked up at her know and realized that she was leaning against his door frame smiling at him. "What?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"She loves you, Harvey," Donna said with a side. "She's not going anywhere."

Harvey nodded, he knew Donna was right, but part of him was glad that he had sent Libby home and that she was no longer following Mike around the office.

* * *

><p>And that's all folks!<br>I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope you liked this one as well!  
>Let me know.<br>Reviews = Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really want to own Harvey though... not going to lie.

Special shout out to: Deezy23 - I agree... I don't like the slash in the section either!

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Harvey called sarcastically as he let himself into his apartment a few hours later. "Something smells good," he added as he walked further into the apartment, he took off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his couch before walking into his kitchen to see what Libby was cooking. He could not help but laugh when he saw her, she was standing in his kitchen in a tank top, a pair of shorts, leg warmers, and her pointe shoes. "I don't really think that's what the doctor meant when he said you needed rest," Harvey said with a smirk as he watched his sister glided across his kitchen in bourrée. He looked down at her feet and watched as the performed their quick, sure, even steps across his kitchen, part of him wanted to shutter at the fact that he knew the terminology for what she was doing, but he had been to enough dance rehearsals and recitals that it shouldn't have surprised him at all.<p>

Libby grabbed some butter out of his fridge and performed a simple, half Pirouette around to face her brother. "My season ended a month and a half ago," she told her brother as if that was supposed to matter to him. "I've slacked with my practice since then. Work starts in three weeks, I need to be in the best shape I can be, and I will not get there by _resting_."

Harvey smiled at her, "Just promise me no big moves until you get the doctor's okay," he said as he turned to grab his jacket again and go change in his room. "And no crunches," he yelled after her, suddenly imagining his sister trying to do crunches to keep in shape.

"Christ Harvey," Libby yelled after him as she turned to the steak she was preparing to sear on the oven. "You bruised my ribs, you didn't break them. The doctors told me to rest for the day, not for the week. Bruised ribs don't become broken ribs."

But Harvey didn't care what she said, he was going to make sure that she took it easy for at least the next week. He just needed to figure out how to do that. But before she could take it easy he had a plan for her for that Saturday, she was going to have one more day of fun before he forced her to spend a week on the couch or in her bed resting. If he had his way she was going to get bedsores. "Sorry," he said a few minutes later walking back into the kitchen, "I couldn't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am."

"Really, Harvey?" Libby asked, raising her eyebrows as if she could not believe that her brother had really said that. But the truth was she could imagine him saying that because he said lame, dorky things all the time. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him as she did so. "How do you like your steak?" she asked as she removed the steak from her cast iron skillet and placed it on the pan where her own steak was already sitting inside the oven.

"Medium rare," Harvey said with an appreciative smile at the wonderful smell coming from his oven. He walked behind his sister toward the refrigerator so that he could grab a beer. When he opened the fridge he noticed a small bowl of chicken noodle soup that had not been in there the night before. "You made soup?" he asked turning to look at his sister with his eyebrows raised. He was trying to figure out why she was making homemade chicken noodle soup in the middle of the summer. "Why?"

"It was for your downstairs neighbor, Mr. Rogers, which by the way made my day, I love that you have an elderly neighbor named Mr. Rogers," Libby said without turning to look at him as she opened the oven to stick a meat thermometer into the steak to see if at least hers was ready to come out of the oven. "That's what was left over when I brought him a large bowl of it."

"Why did you bring him soup?" Harvey asked, he didn't really care that his neighbor was named Mr. Rogers, in fact, he had been living in this apartment for almost six years and he had never said more than a word to Sam Rogers, the man that lived in the penthouse style apartment below his.

"He's got a cold," Libby said with a shrug, "I figured that since he lives alone he might not have anyone to make him soup." Harvey stared at her with raised eyebrows as if he was trying to figure out how they were related.

"And did you deliver the soup in your pointe shoes?" he asked sarcastically as he watched his sister shuffle across the kitchen to look for a cutting board for the garlic bread she had just taken out of the oven.

"Of course not," Libby said as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "He was pretty funny though. Thought it was strange that I was still hanging around your apartment. He saw me in the elevator yesterday and according to him he never expected to see me again because you don't ever keep the same company for more than one night." Harvey had the grace to try to look ashamed. "Shame on you," Libby added with a pointed look. "Anyway, he wanted to know what was so special about me."

"Did you tell him you were my sister?" Harvey asked dryly, somehow he knew that she hadn't. So when she shook her head with a pointed grin he was not surprised. "What did you tell him?"

Libby shrugged as if her answer wasn't all that important. "I told him I was your girl from undergrad," she said as she stuck the meat thermometer into the steaks again and smiled when she noted that both were ready. She pulled the pan out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack on his counter. "You got me pregnant and now I'm here to sue you for child support because you continually refuse to recognize your son as your offspring even though he has your eyes and _charming_ attitude." Harvey opened his mouth to scold his sister for the drama and rumors she had just started, but she cut him off as she placed the steaks on two separate plates, "Dinner's ready, can you grab the garlic bread?"

Harvey nodded and grabbed the bread before he followed her into the dining room. She had set his table for two and gone all out for this dinner. There was a salad, mashed potatoes, and two of the best smelling steaks that Harvey had seen in a while. She grabbed a bottle of red wine from Harvey's wine cooler and handed it to him as long as a corkscrew. "You do know that I'm going to be the talk of the elevator for the rest of the year, right?" Harvey asked as he pulled the cork out of the neck of the bottle.

Libby smiled at him as she sat down and held her her wine glass up to him so that he could pour some wine into it. "Eventually they will realize that I'm still here this fall, there is no kid, and that we look too much alike for it to be legal for us to date," she said in an unconcerned tone. She bent in her seat to untie her pointe shoes before settling into her chair to eat her dinner. "Then I'll just be the girl with the strange sense of humor."

Harvey nodded and cut into his steak, he took an experimental bite, unsure if the steak tasted as good as it smelled. He practically moaned when the steak hit his taste buds. "Lib, this is delicious," he said as he quickly cut another bite of steak. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I dated a head chef at a restaurant last year," she said with a shrug as she put some potatoes on her plate. "He was good at cooking, not much else, he did teach me how to cook though."

Harvey nodded, silently thanking the chef that was only good at cooking. When Libby had left New York she had not been able to make a grilled cheese sandwich and now she was cooking steaks. "How was the rest of your day?" Libby asked as she sipped some of her wine. "Did you finally get your work done?"

Harvey nodded and told Libby about the rest of the day, sparing no boring detail expect for the fact that he had nearly bit Mike's head off when he finally got back to the office. He felt like that was one detail he did not need to share with his little sister. He asked her about her day and she smiled and chattered on about how much it had hurt to put her pointe shoes on and how she was going to have bruised toenails by the end of the week. She told him about her plans for his guest room, telling him that it was "too white," in there and that it "made her nervous." He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had no problem just moving into his life. "So what's your plan for this weekend?" Libby asked, taking a forkful of steak.

"You mean our plan," Harvey said with a grin. Libby flashed him a look, clearly telling him to just get on with it. She knew that he loved teasing her, but whenever he teased her it meant that he had something planned, something that she would love. "We're going to go to a game," Harvey said, his grin widening. As he watched the smile spread across Libby's face he could guarantee that he would have more fun with this game then he would on Sunday night when he went with Louis.

"A Yankees game?" Libby asked, a happy glint twinkling in her eyes.

"Yankees, Orioles," Harvey said with a nod. "You know what that means."

"Yankees will kick ass?" Libby asked as if she didn't know exactly what Harvey was thinking. Harvey nodded and his younger sister smiled at him for a moment before the smile slipped off her face. "Harvey?" she asked, looking at him from across the table, "why are you taking me to this game?"

"I always take you to a Yankees game when you visit during baseball season," Harvey said as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm not visiting, Harv," Libby said, rolling her eyes. "I live here now. I'm a New Yorker. I don't want you to keep treating me like a guest, because if you do you will be sick of me by the end of next week."

"I know that," Harvey said with a nod, "but you also know thatI will look for any excuse possible to go to a game. Do you really want to take away my excuse?" he looked at his sister with wide eyes and jokingly stuck out his bottom lip, pouting at her.

"Of course I don't," Libby said with a smile. "But I also don't want you to have to feel like you have to entertain me all of the time. You don't always have to make it home in time for dinner, we don't have to watch a movie every night, you can bring girls back to the apartment, and all of that fun stuff. I meant it when I said I wasn't your guest, starting right now I'm your roommate and the only thing you have to do for me is rub my feet."

"Rub your feet?" Harvey asked, looking up from his food with an almost disgusted look on his face. "Why would I want to rub your feet?"

"Because they hurt," Libby said, pretending to sob as she leaned back in her chair so that she could throw her foot up in the air for a moment. "And you're my big brother. Isn't that what you do, teach things that are hurting me a lesson?"

"I don't think feet are necessarily in the job description," Harvey said with a smile. But by the look on his face Libby could tell that she had won, she would be getting a foot rub that night.

-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, Cano!" Libby yelled, lifting her hands to her face and cupping them around her mouth so that she could yell over the crowd. "You hit like a girl and even you could have hit one of those pitches!" Harvey laughed at his sister as they watched Robinson Cano walk to first base. He had forgotten how much he loved going to games with his sister because she goaded her own team as much as the enemy. She was probably his favorite person to go to games with.

It was the bottom of the fourth and the score was tied. Baltimore 2 : Yankees 2. New York had scored twice in the third inning, but Baltimore had caught up quickly in the fourth. It had been a slow game so far and as the afternoon wore on her baseball glove had been thrown into her seat. Harvey shook his head, his tickets were basically on the field on the third baseline, they were some of the best seats for catching foul balls and Libby had practically given up. "Let's actually play some ball, boys!" Lexi yelled, clapping her hands over her head and jumping a little where she was standing.

Harvey looked past his sister and saw the guys in the seats on the other side of her smiling appreciatively at her. They looked about her age, but he did not like them staring at her. What was worse was that she did not seem to even notice, that meant that Libby was so used to being stared at that she didn't even notice anymore. He glared at the men before he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and pressed a hard kiss onto her forehead. He wouldn't have been able to do that earlier in the day, but it had gotten cloudy so she had turned her baseball cap backwards so that the bill wasn't in the way anymore. He smiled down at her for a moment before turning back to glare at the boys. One of them had been scanning his eyes down Libby's long, tanned legs, but he stopped and actually took a step back when Harvey's gaze fell on him. Harvey nodded before turning back to Libby.

"What was that about?" Libby asked, looking up at him with her eyebrows raised. Harvey just shook his head and waved his hand as if to tell her _don't worry about it_. Libby shrugged and turned back to the game as well, no doubt preparing to fire more insults at the team that she should have been cheering for. Nick Swisher was up to bat, Libby actually liked Swisher so she did not plan on yelling any insults at him. And a few moments later she was glad she didn't. Swisher hit the ball deep right and she could tell that it was going to be a home run. "Homer!" she yelled as she watched both Cano and Swisher run across home plate. "Go Yankees!" she added, jumping around and throwing her arms around Harvey's shoulders, forcing him to jump up and down with her. Harvey shook his head and rolled his eyes at his sister's juvenille behavior, but he complied with her silent request and jumped up and down a few times with her. "Thank you," she whispered as she let go of him, quietly letting him know that she had known he wouldn't enjoy jumping with her.

At the end of the inning the score was 5-2 Yankees. Eric Chavez had made a decent run from second to home, giving the Yankees a solid lead. As Baltimore stood up to bat Libby stood up and called for two hotdogs, smiling at the boys next to her as they passed the hotdogs to her. Harvey smiled to himself when he realized that none of the guys were willing to make eye contact with his sister. They had understood his warning. Libby handed one of the hotdogs to her brother before she turned to look at him. "So what's going on with you and Mike?" she asked.

"What?" Harvey asked, basically choking on his hotdog. He was suddenly concerned that the small amount of time that Libby had been with him and Mike had convinced her that he was gay and that he wanted to dat Mike. "What are you talking about?" he asked, silently begging his sister to tell him that she had been joking with him.

Libby shrugged, "I mean, let's be honest Harvey, you treat him differently than I've ever seen you treat anyone else. I was honestly surprised that you did not fire him yesterday morning when he was checking me out. If I didn't know you any better I would say that you guys are like ... friends."

_Friends_, Harvey thought with a sigh. That was better than what he had thought she was going to say. But the thought of him being friends with the kid was almost laughable. Harvey had friends and he had colleagues. The two did not mix. Mike was a colleague, an employee. And the only things that Harvey cared about when it came to Mike was that the kid didn't do anything that would reflect badly on Harvey and that he didn't do anything with Libby, or to her. Harvey shrugged, "I wouldn't call him a friend," he said, trying to sound noncommittal, the look on Libby's face clearly said that he wasn't as good as he wished. "What do you think of him?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Libby smiled, Harvey didn't like it. His sister saw Harvey start to glare and quickly wiped the smile off her face. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "He's nice enough, a lot nicer than the other associates at the office - they're usually douche bags like you," she said, leaning toward him so that she could bump his shoulder playfully. "And he's really smart, like woah - smart, but there's these simple things that he seems to need help to do, it's kind of weird. And he's funny, and there's a sort of innocence about him; it makes me want to take him home and pinch his cheeks."

"Oh God," Harvey groaned, interrupting his sister's apparently more in-depth study of Mike Ross than he had expected. "You're in love with him!" Harvey joked, trying to hide the disgust from his voice. It wasn't that Mike was really such a bad choice, if Harvey was being honest with himself he would admit that Mike was a lot better than quite a few of the guys Libby had dated. He just didn't like thinking about her dating anyone, let alone someone who worked with him. He did not need Mike Ross knowing about his personal life. He knew that Libby was careful with that now, but he couldn't expect her to be that careful is she started dating the kid. "And don't talk about pinching his cheeks, he's older than you, you know?" Harvey asked before shaking his head. "Disgusting," he added in an only half-way joking tone.

Libby just smiled and reached her hand up to his face, gently turning his head back to the field. While Harvey had been freaking out over her analysis of Mike she had watched the first three Baltimore players get outs one after the other, one grounded a ball and the second and third struck out. The Yankees were now batting. "Batter up!" she yelled, standing up so that she could see the field better.

As she stood up Harvey couldn't help but look at her. His sister was beautiful, he would be the first to admit that. She had long, dark brown hair and these sparkling brown eyes, and her tanned face was covered with a light sprinkling of freckles (freckles that she absolutely hated but Harvey thought only made her look better). But it wasn't just the way she looked that made her beautiful, it was the way she acted - her love for life, her easy smile, the happy giggle that she gave so freely. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that those things that made her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the things that did not come from her looks, were all because of him. She had not always been like this, and he couldn't help but feel pride surge through his body when he realized that his sister was happy and healthy because of him. "You are doing way too much thinking for a baseball game," Libby said, shaking her head as Mark Teixeria received a safe on first base because of Baltimore's throwing error. "What's on your mind?" she continued, turning to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Just wondering what would have happened if ... things had been different," Harvey said softly, reaching out to brush some hair back under her baseball cap. He watched the smile slip off Libby's face and found his own smile disappear, Libby hated thinking about this. She shook her head, her face contorting in pain, and Harvey could feel his own heart break. "Libby," he started, preparing to apologize for bringing anything up.

"Just forget about it," she said softly, "that's what I try to do. Things didn't turn out differently and that's all we need to think about. All right?" Harvey nodded as he watched her compose a happy mask on her face before turning back to the game. "Watch," she said, pointing down to the field "Cano's going to strike out."

Harvey smiled when the play went exactly like his sister said it would. "You should really start betting on these games," he said, shaking his head. "You have a gift there, little sister." Libby just smiled up at him before turning back to the field, but this time it was different. This time the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. And it broke Harvey's heart, not that he would willingly admit that to anyone.

* * *

><p>And that's all folks.<br>I hope you liked it! Let me know!  
>Reviews = Love.<br>Addison.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Libby... everyone else belongs to some lucky genius who gets to stare at Gabriel Macht and Patrick J. Adams on a regular basis. (I'd love to be able to do that.) Also, this chapter and the next couple will be following the "Play the Man" episode, I will be taking some of the quotes from that episode as well. I won't do this often in this story, but I feel like that episode was a turning point for the characters and as a Trekkie I love that Harvey is too. So enjoy.

Special shout out to: _kibera1: _who not only is reading both of my stories, but has given me the best compliment ever by telling me that she usually does not like OCs but that she is really liking mine ... that made my day. Hopefully you keep enjoying them!

* * *

><p>Libby woke up the next morning to the sound of someone repeatedly pressing the doorbell button outside Harvey's apartment. She sighed and rolled over in her bed to see that it was four in the afternoon. That's why Harvey hadn't answered the door, he had already left for his baseball game with Louis. She rolled out of her bed and noted that her head felt a little fuzzy, she looked at the clock by her bed for a moment before she shook her head. If she didn't know any better she would be worried that Harvey had slipped her a sleeping pill just to make sure that she got some sleep. She paused on her way out of the room, actually when she thought of it that seemed exactly like something Harvey would do. She sighed, she was going to kill him. She walked down the stairs and to the first floor of the condo. She smiled, whoever was downstairs was still ringing the doorbell. She walked to the door and hit the intercom button, "Hello?" she asked, not sure who would be visiting Harvey on a Sunday afternoon. She secretly hoped that it was an angry ex-flame, that would be fun to deal with, but her hopes were dashed when a man's voice responded to her hesitant greeting.<p>

"Libby?" the voice asked. "It's Mike. Can I come up?"

"Of course," Libby answered before hitting the button that would buzz him into the elevator. She turned toward the kitchen as she waited for the elevator to appear outside of the condo. She had just taken a bite of her cheerios when Mike walked into the apartment. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she watched Mike's reaction to the apartment. He had been here before, but he had been drunk and had not been allowed out of the elevator. His jaw dropped a bit as he spun around in a tight circle, trying to take everything in at once. "I know," Libby said with a nod as she walked past the man toward the living room so that she could sit on the couch. "The amount of glass in here is overwhelming. But you know what they say, _People in glass houses sink ships_."

Mike laughed, "The Boondock Saints," he said with an appreciative nod as he followed the younger woman into the living room. He tried to ignore the face that she was wearing short shorts that made her legs look miles long and that the big collared t-shirt she was wearing kept slipping off her slender shoulders, revealing tan shoulders that were only broken up by the thick strap of her bright pink sports bra. "I really liked that movie," he added with a swallow as the girl sat down on the couch and gracefully folded her legs under herself. That one move was probably one of the sexiest things Mike had seen in a while and he wasn't even sure if Libby understood what she was doing to him. He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, "Is Harvey here?" he asked, looking around the apartment and almost hoping that Harvey was there, just to keep his thoughts of Libby at bay.

"No," Libby said, shaking her head. "He's at a Yankees game with Louis Lit. But he should be back in a couple of hours if you want to wait." Mike looked torn between running out of the apartment screaming and throwing himself down in a chair to cry. Libby watched him for a few moments, her brown eyes darting over his face, studying him. "Mike?" she asked a minute later. "What are you doing here?" That had come out sounding ruder than she had meant. She sighed and tried to make her next question come out softer. "I mean, you look like something's bothering you," Mike scoffed at her statement, she took that to mean she was right. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

To both of their surprise Mike threw himself down on the couch next to her. Libby had to struggle to keep her bowl steady. Once Mike was sitting down next to her he realized he had no idea what to tell her. He had no idea how much she knew about his situation, or how much Harvey wanted her to know. So instead he shook his head, "I would love to, but I can't. I need to talk to Harvey though."

"Then wait for him here," Libby said with a shrug as she reached for the remote on the table. "We can watch television."

"What do you have in mind?" Mike asked, settling back into the couch as he watched Libby scroll through the t.v. guide. She turned to him with a smile when she stopped scrolling above Discovery Channel. "Shark Week!" they both cheered at the same time. Mike smiled at the girl sitting next to him, liking her even more than he had on the first day he met her.

-.-.-.-.-

When Harvey walked into his apartment three hours later he had expected Libby to pounce on him right away and demand to hear how the game had turned out. She would be interested in the score and whether or not Harvey had killed Louis during the game. But she was not waiting for him at elevator, and she did not come running to him after the doors hissed closed behind him. What he did hear was something he had not expected ... laughter coming from his living room. But it was not just Libby's laughter, there was a man in the living room as well. Harvey walked into the living room and surprised at the sight he was met with. Libby and Mike were sitting on the couch ... together. They were laughing ... together. They were watching television ... together. Mike was sitting on one end of the couch with his arm draped casually on the back while Libby was laying down, her head resting lightly on Mike's chest, her brown hair cascading down to his stomach and wavering slightly with their laughter. Harvey swallowed and felt his hands clench into fists, he did not like what he was looking at at all. "What's going on here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice somewhat friendly.

Mike looked up and instantly dropped his arm, trying to gently push Libby away from him, but Libby shook her head, smiling up at her brother. "What's it look like we're doing, Harv?" she asked sarcastically, her eyes shooting toward the television where the image of a Great White Shark attacking a seal was being replayed in slow motion. "We're just sitting here, watching t.v."

"You are not just sitting," Harvey said, shaking his head and nodding his chin toward the couch. "If you were sitting and watching television you would not be laying on top of my associate."

Libby smiled at her brother before she sat up a bit, her hand resting in Mike's lap under the excuse of boosting her up. "Well I was too tired to sit up," she said innocently, "That's what happens when someone slips me a sleeping pill. I don't react to those very well, remember?" Harvey sighed, he could see what Libby was doing. She liked Mike as a person, that much was obvious, but she was also using Harvey's dislike of her being so close to his associate as a way to get back at him for trying to ensure that she would spend the whole day resting. He shook his head, but the look in his eyes clearly told her that she had won that battle.

"Umm," Mike said, drawing both of the Spector's attention back to him. "You guys seem like you've got some problems you need to work on. Should I go?" he turned slightly in his seat, gesturing with his thumb toward the elevator.

"Yes," Harvey snapped at the same time that Libby shook her head, "No Mike, stay," she said with a pleading smile before her eyes darted toward the television. "The Great White attack show comes on in ten minutes! It's a new show, this is what Shark Week is about! Stay!"

Mike turned to look at Harvey, silently asking his mentor if it was okay for him to stay. Harvey sighed, not wanting to upset his sister and nodded, throwing himself in a chair, "No Mike, stay!" he said, mimicking his sister's voice. Libby smiled at her brother, happy that she had won and with that she sat up in her seat and moved away from Mike. She had wanted to make a point, not to make Harvey angry at Mike so now she was going to back off.

"Yay!" she said, clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat slightly before she turned to Harvey. "Guess what Harvey?" she asked, looking at him with wide, happy eyes. Harvey sighed and raised his eyebrows, silently prompting her to continue with her thought. "Did you know that Great Whites are actually warm blooded, they're the only sharks that are!" Harvey shook his head at his sister's excitement and borderline obsession about sharks. "And out of the three hundred something species of sharks only thirty-five of them are known to attack humans."

"Three hundred thirty," Mike said, clearing his throat when he caught the look Harvey sent his way. Apparently Harvey was fine with hearing facts about sharks when it came from his sister but he didn't have the patience when they came from his associate. Mike glanced at Harvey, surprised to see his boss was wearing a pair of shorts and a Harvard tee-shirt. Harvey's eyes tightened, letting him know that he had caught Mike's gaze and he didn't want to talk about what he was wearing. Mike nodded, "Understood," he said softly, smiling at how weird it looked to see Harvey in anything besides a suit.

Libby smiled at the two men sitting stiffly on either side of her. "You two need to relax," she said softly, "for me?" Harvey and Mike turned to look at her, both of them raising their eyebrows as if to tell her there was no way they were going to relax around each other. Libby sighed, "Come on, Harvey, Mike's one of my only friends in the city." Mike scoffed as if finding it hard to believe that Libby already considered him a friend. "Really," Libby said, turning to look at the young associate. "I don't have many friends. I've got Donna for shopping, and Rachel for when I want to go out to eat, and Harvey for sports and movies, and now I have you for all the nerd things like Shark Week and museums and books!" She turned back to Harvey, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout, "You don't want to scare away one of my only friends do you?" she asked her older brother.

Harvey sighed and for the second time that day silently admitted that he had lost a battle with his younger sister. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, that he had lost twice in one day or that he knew he would continue losing this time of battle as long as Libby was around with her big brown eyes and her pretty little pouts. He glanced over at his associate and bit back a smile as he watched Mike realize that he had also lost a battle that he had not even known he was fighting.

Harvey would give his sister one thing, she would never lose a case if she were a lawyer, he was secretly glad that she had never been interested in going to law school. He would be afraid to go up against his pint-sized diva of a sister in court, he would be forced to settle every time.

Despite the fact that Libby had gotten more than enough sleep the night before she had fallen asleep on the couch within two hours of Harvey coming home. Mike and Harvey had both sat in an awkward silence, pretending to watch the show on Discovery Channel, even though both were simply waiting for Libby to wake up so that things would be less awkward and strained. Finally after Libby had stretched out in her sleep and placed her feet in Mike's laps Harvey decided that it was time to bring her to her own room. During a commercial he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room on the second floor of his condo. He had been hoping that Mike would let himself out of the apartment when he was gone, but he was disappointed because when he walked back down the stairs Mike was still sitting on his couch. "What are you still doing here, Ross?" Harvey asked on his way to the kitchen to grab a beer. He stared at the beers on the shelf of the refrigerator for a moment before he sighed and grabbed a beer for Mike as well. Libby wanted him to try to get along with Mike outside of the office so he would try ... for tonight. "Here," he muttered, handing Mike the beer before throwing himself down in his seat. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Mike said, taking a swig of his beer. "About Rachel." Harvey leaned back in his seat, fixing Mike with a stare that clearly said, why should I care about her? Mike sighed, "You know her friend, the one I took the LSAT for? Well Rachel knows now, and I know you keep telling me that if I don't give people a reason to wonder about my law degree they won't. But what should I do if someone knows? She's mad, like really mad, what if she decides to tell someone just because she's angry?"

Harvey took a sip of his beer before he leaned forward in his seat. He wrapped both of his hands around the bottle, studying them for a moment before he looked up at Mike. "I can have her fired," he said, "or threaten to have her fired, she'll have to keep quiet to protect her job."

"I don't want you to fire her," Mike said, shaking his head and imagining what Rachel would do if she were fired because she knew his secret. So far she had kept quiet about it, she just hadn't talked to him, but if Harvey had her fired she would definitely go straight to Jessica and tell her that not only had Mike not graduated from Harvard, or any other law school for that matter, but he had broken the law by taking the LSAT for people. He shook his head, that was definitely not a good plan. "And I do not want you to threaten to have her fired either, that will only make her angrier."

"Then what do you want me to do, Mike?" Harvey asked, studying his associate. "You come to me for help and I tell you what my solution would be and you don't like it. You don't want to hurt your little girlfriend, is that it? You need to make a choice, Mike. Lose your job or hurt her. I know what I would do, but I'm not soft like you."

Mike sighed and placed the bottle to his lips, leaning back and draining the rest of his beer in one long pull. "Just give me a week to figure everything out," he said after a minute. "One week, and if I'm still worried about Rachel you can do what you think is best." Harvey nodded in agreement as Mike stood up, preparing to leave the apartment. But he stopped when he reached the elevator and turned around to look at Harvey. "And don't call me soft for not wanting to hurt Rachel when I know that you would feel the same way if the situation was reversed and you were faced with hurting Libby. Because we both know that you wouldn't be able to have her fired just to save your ass."

"Are you sure about that?" Harvey asked, standing up and walking toward his associate, a deadly serious look on his face. "I'm a selfish guy, Kid," he said, making no apology for the fact that his statement was completely true. "And there is nothing I wouldn't do to save my own ass. That's what makes me a good lawyer."

"And you know what will make me a good lawyer?" Mike asked, turning around to hit the button that would call the elevator. "That I care about people ... my friends, my clients, my family. It is possible to care and win at the same time, Harvey. And I know deep down, that you know that."

Harvey scoffed as if he found the idea laughable, but he could not suppress the feeling of relief that he felt once Mike had gotten on the elevator. He had known that Mike and Libby getting to know each other was a bad idea because it let Mike get too close. And one of Harvey's most important rules was to make sure that no one got too close, because when they did, it was only a matter of time before he lost them.

-.-.-.-.-

When Harvey arrived at the office the next morning it was clear from the way the associates were running around the office bubbling with an almost tangible nervous excitement that only one thing could be happening. It was time for the annual mock trial. Harvey could understand why Pearson Hardman did the mock trials, but he never took part, or much interest in them, since his own. In his opinion they should be done on the weekends, not during the work week when the associates should have been helping the partners with their cases. Unfortunately, Jessica did not agree with Harvey and he knew that Mike would be practically worthless to him for the next week because of the mock trial. Harvey shook his head at the excited look on Donna's face as he walked past her desk into his office. "The kid better not come to me for any advice," he muttered under his breath, he had a merger to think about.

Harvey would soon feel almost repentant about his growled statement when he found out that Mike would be going up against Kyle Durant in the trial. It was no secret that Kyle was one of the associates who was particularly fond of making fun of and torturing Mike. He had been the one who had tagged Mike with his nickname _Speedbump_. It was clear from the harried look on Mike's face when he walked into Harvey's office at ten that morning that he was worried about the mock trial. When Mike had walked into his office Harvey had begun to give him a list of things that he needed his associate to do when he realized that Mike wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. "You should be writing," he muttered, looking at Mike as if he couldn't believe that the younger man had not been writing down every word that he had said.

"This doesn't really seem like an emergency situation," Mike said, shoving his hands in his pant pockets and shrugging. "Jessica said that the associates were off limits to partners during mock trial week except for emergency situations." Harvey bit back a remark about how Mike's suit was an emergency and simply handed over the brown folder to his associate. "Okay," Mike said, cutting himself off. "Listen Harvey, about this mock trial ..."

"I don't give advice," Harvey said, cutting the younger man off before he could even ask the question. He had tried to let Mike in the night before for his sister's sake but he had thought some more about it and decided that it was best to keep Mike at an arm's distance away from him. Getting attached to people just caused trouble in the long run.

"Please, _Sansei_," Mike said sarcastically, gesturing his defeat with his hands. "I'm out of my league with this thing." Harvey looked at him for a moment before turning away from him, a thoughtful look on his face as he honestly tried to think of something that might help his young associate. He didn't want to help Mike for Mike's sake and he did not want to give Mike a chance to believe that he actually cared about the younger man, but he knew that everyone in the office would be watching Mike's trial in particular, waiting to see how Harvey's man did.

"Listen," he said, finally turning to look at Mike with a serious look on his face. "Don't go to trial." Mike looked at him like he was crazy so Harvey continued with his _advice_. "Okay, Law's about control, right?" he started, waiting for Mike to nod in agreement before he continued. "You can only control so much with a judge, jury, witnesses, and another lawyer with an ego complex." Mike looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together before he interrupted Harvey.

"What if the other lawyer doesn't have an ego comp -"

"Every lawyer has an ego complex," Harvey answered, interrupting his associate. He watched Mike raise his eyebrows and he waited, silently daring his associate to argue with him, but when he didn't Harvey nodded and continued. "The firm presented an exercise where there was potential for failure, okay?" he asked, studying Mike to make sure that the young lawyer was paying attention. "All I'm saying is try to create a situation where that is not even a possibility. Kobayashi Maru." He said before turning away.

"Koba what now?" Mike asked, looking confused.

Harvey sighed and glared at his computer. He had considered Mike a bit of a nerd and he had not expected to have to explain the term to him. He heard a giggle from the door of his office and looked up to see Libby leaning against the door frame in a pair of jeans and one of his Harvard tees. He would not have had to explain what Kobayashi Maru meant to her, she already knew. He sighed and turned back to Mike, watching his sister out of the corner of his eye. "Star Trek. Captain Kirk," he said, keeping his answers direct and to the point. "He wins a no-win situation by rewriting the rules."

"You're a Trekkie?" Mike asked, trying not to laugh. He knew that Harvey had a rather eccentric taste in movies and television but he had never expected his boss to be part of the occult following that the Star Trek franchise had gained over the years.

"Hey, Captain Kirk is the man all right? I don't want to hear another word about it," Harvey snapped. He did not need to be judged by a kid who looked like he was twelve years old and had horrible taste in movies. "Now enough with your fake law problem let's deal with my real one."

Mike nodded, biting back a smile. "Aye, aye Captain," he said before turning to leave the office. He walked out, pausing at the door for a moment when he noticed Libby leaning against the frame biting her lip to keep from grinning. "Don't tell me you're a Trekkie too," he whispered as he stopped in front of her.

"Since the day I was born," Libby said with a grin before holding her right hand up in Spock's famous _Live Long and Prosper_ gesture. Mike chuckled, shaking his head before he left the office to deal with both his fake law problem and Harvey's real law problem.

Harvey looked up from his computer as Libby walked to his desk, setting herself daintily on the corner of the desk. "What?" he asked, not liking the sly grin in place on his sister's lips.

"I saw you bite back that smile," she said with a smile. "You like him."

"I like being called Captain," Harvey said, shaking his head. "Not the kid."

"Whatever you say," Libby taunted playfully.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harvey muttered, quickly changing the subject.

"It's mock trial week," Libby said with a shrug. "You know how much I love this time of year. Remember when I played your witness... I was amazing."

"So you've decided to come help out the associates?" Harvey asked, shaking his head at the young woman. "Any one in particular?"

"I think Mike could use some help," Libby said with a shrug. "Seeing as your advice is going to get him absolutely no where."

* * *

><p>And that's all folks!<br>I hope you liked it. There will be more to come soon, promise.  
>Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter though.<br>Reviews make me happy.  
>And as everyone knows ... Reviews = Love.<br>Addison.


End file.
